


Кто и как (флешмоб № 1, сборник драбблов)

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: Первый шипперский флешмоб "Расскажи о своём ОТП". Правда, автор сжульничал и использовал вопросы как ключевые фразы для зарисовок.





	1. Кто ходит за продуктами

Кассирша в маленьком ночном магазинчике все-таки запомнила Ларри в лицо.

— Вы всегда берете одно и то же, — радушно улыбалась она. — Дайте угадаю? Два сэндвича с ветчиной — это вам…

Ларри пожал плечами: пусть будет так, ему без разницы.

— Чай каркадэ и яблочная пастила — для вашей… эмм… — она быстро посмотрела на руку покупателя, -…девушки!

Ларри улыбнулся. Он каждый раз по-дурацки улыбался, когда вспоминал, как Акменра впервые попробовал яблочную пастилу.

— А сырные крекеры — это…

-…малышам, — перебил Ларри. Времени у него было не так много. И врать не хотелось.

Кассирша ахнула:

— Боже мой! И много их у вас?

«Две диорамы», — усмехнулся Ларри про себя. А вслух сказал:

— Двое.

В конце концов, Джед с Октавиусом опять заначат все крекеры и ничего не дадут своим подчиненным. Ну, дадут, но… не сразу.


	2. Кто приходит домой пьяный в три часа ночи

— Мой папа иногда приходил домой пьяный в три часа ночи, — говорит Ларри, улыбаясь. — И мама всю жизнь боялась, что я вырасту и стану таким же.

Акменра сидит на диване, обхватив руками колени, и слушает.

— Даже когда я женился, она спрашивала у Эрики, не прихожу ли я…

Акменра не выдерживает и фыркает. А потом смеётся:

— Во имя Ра, я представил себе эту картину! Но если нужно, ты можешь завтра прийти в три часа ночи пьяный, пожалуйста.

-Так это же я на работу приду? — спрашивает Ларри. Но натыкается на ответный взгляд и замолкает.

Акменра прав. Ларри уже давно практически живёт в музее. Только приходить в этот дом пьяным, да еще в три часа ночи, ему совершенно не хочется.

Может быть, его отцу и было настолько тошно дома, но у Ларри, при всей ненормальности, совсем другой случай.


	3. Кто готовит завтрак

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В драббле есть отсылка к фику ["Американский пирог"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562316)

— Ак? Вставай. Пора, а то опоздаем.

— Ммм?..

За окном стылые зимние сумерки, и так не хочется вылезать в эту холодину из тёплой кровати.

Ларри смотрит на заспанного Акменра, который спросонья с трудом попадает в джинсы, и говорит:

— Когда я был женат, самой большой проблемой было — готовить завтрак. Так вот сейчас я думаю, что согласился бы каждое утро готовить завтрак, только бы… не это вот всё.

Акменра резко просыпается:

— Эй, а почему именно ты?

Ларри вспоминает пирог, улыбается и почтительно складывает ладони под подбородком:

— Как будет угодно правителю обеих земель!

И тоже окончательно просыпается, удачно увернувшись от летящего в него шарфа. Поэтому в музей они успевают вовремя.


	4. Кто кормит домашнее животное

— …а ещё мама кормила нашу пантеру. С руки.

— Кого кормила?

— Пантеру, — повторил Акменра. — У нас во дворце жила чёрная пантера, ручная. Её звали Мехит. И только мама могла её кормить, только маму она слушалась.

— Охренеть, — ответил Ларри.

— Так что можешь записать ещё один пункт в наш список?

О да, список «почему хорошо, что мы не можем жить вместе, как нормальные люди» пополнится ещё одним пунктом. Мать в законе, у которой с руки ест пантера, это и вправду такое… еврейское счастье.


	5. Кто украшает дом

— Дэйли! Что вы делаете?

— Вешаю гирлянды, доктор Макфи.

— Вы с ума сошли? Зачем?

— Новый Год, доктор Макфи.

— Господи, какой Новый год в июле?!

— Древнеегипетский, доктор Макфи.

Директор машет рукой и уходит, а Ларри смеётся.

— Вылезай, небтауи, — говорит он, заглядывая за колонну.

Оттуда выглядывает Акменра:

— Уфф! Не заметил! Но вообще это нечестно: идея моя, а отдуваться тебе.

— Если бы он тебя заметил, причём живого и в такой одежде, — Ларри с усмешкой оглядывает потрепанный рабочий комбинезон, — его бы хватил удар, и отдуваться пришлось бы всему музею. Держи стремянку, продолжаем!


	6. Кто начинает петь, чтобы другой подхватил

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте есть отсылка к сюжету драббла ["Встреча после разлуки" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562439/chapters/31511109) челленджа "Winter In Love"

По возвращении из Лондона Акменра спросил однажды:

— Смотри, тут в журнале написано: чтобы ваш партнёр никогда вас не оставил, вам нужно быть неординарной личностью. Например, петь в дУше. Это как?

— Гмм, — смутился Ларри. — Ты же знаешь, что такое душ? Ну вот, а петь как-то так…

Он прокашлялся, пытаясь скрыть замешательство, и начал:

— Всё, что тебе нужно, это любовь…

— А! — радостно подхватил Акменра. — Любовь — это всё, что тебе нужно-о!..

Ларри оторопел.

— Ак? Откуда ты знаешь эту песню?

— Ох… Не вспомню уже. Слышал где-то. Недавно!

— Не может быть.

Конечно, не может: эту песню Ларри горланил в фургоне, когда вёз из аэропорта лондонский груз: две единицы хранения. И это было днём!

— Ларри? Что ты так перепугался? Может, я её слышал где-то в Лондоне?

— Возможно, — выдохнул Ларри. Но остался очень озадаченным.


	7. Кто засыпает первым

Ак после оргазма обычно отключается первым. Бормочет заплетающимся языком: «У меня рефрактерная фаза, я всё» — и засыпает, уткнувшись носом Ларри в плечо. А однажды спросил:

— Ты не обижаешься?

— Нет, что ты, — улыбнулся Ларри. — Конечно, нет.

Он и правда не обижается. Он любит смотреть на спящего Акменра — живого: как тот хмурится во сне, улыбается или что-то шепчет. А ещё Ларри любит представлять себе иногда, словно это всё на самом деле.

Жаль, что потом надо осторожно подниматься, стараясь не разбудить, натягивать форму и отправляться на этажи. А потом срабатывает таймер — полчаса до рассвета, и приходится окончательно возвращаться к треклятой реальности.


	8. Кто занимает утром ванную

— Ларри? Ник мне анекдот рассказал.

— Неприличный?

— Ну… не знаю. Про мальчика, который сказал, что бог живёт у них в ванной, потому что папа каждое утро идёт туда, дергает ручку и говорит: боже, ты снова там!

— Так, и что?

— Я не понял. Объясни, пожалуйста.

— Да это про то, что в ванной опять заперлась мама, и папа не может умыться перед уходом на работу.

— Всё равно не понял. Почему мама одна в ванной заперлась? Разве ей с папой нельзя умываться вместе?

Ларри вспомнил Эрику и усмехнулся:

— Видишь ли, Ак, некоторые люди говорят, что им в ванной вдвоём с супругом тесно.

— Странные эти некоторые, — сказал Акменра. — Мне их не понять, Осирис с ними.


	9. Кто читает допоздна

— Эй, Гигантор! А где фараон? Опять в интернете залип? Он обещал судить наши стрелковые соревнования! — Джед был откровенно в гневе. — Ты пойди, скажи ему, что слово правителя надо держать!

Ларри усмехнулся и пошёл. В комнату охраны.

Акменра сидел на диване с ноутбуком на коленях. Услышал шаги и обернулся:

— Ларри! Ого! Ты только посмотри!

Ларри сел рядом и посмотрел: Рамзес, битва при Кадеше. И правда ого.

— Я пришёл сказать тебе, небтауи, что в зале диорам ждут твоего появления, чтобы судить соревнования по стрельбе, — он обнял Акменра за плечи и поцеловал в спутанные волосы. — Хочешь, я тебя заменю? Скажу, что высочайшим повелением правителя я послан вместо него.

— Что это с тобой, почему ты так говоришь? Так… витиевато?

«Потому что я тебя люблю и ни черта не знаю, что мне теперь с этим делать», — подумал Ларри. А вслух сказал:

— Да я шучу, Ак. Ты читай, читай, там ещё много интересного.


	10. Кто просит выключить музыку, а кто наоборот - сделать погромче

Джед и Октавиус опять исполняли вдвоём какой-то непонятный синхронный танец, стараясь не поскользнуться на виниловом диске:

— Давай, фараон! Жги!

Фараон жёг. Давненько на музейных дискотеках не было такого классного диджея.

Ларри стоял поблизости и смотрел. Он любил смотреть, как Акменра управляется за пультом. По крайней мере, можно было говорить себе, что ничего страшного, что Ак — обычный молодой парень, а древнеегипетские одежды напялил потому, что в музее карнавал.

— Ларри! Иди сюда! — Конечно, Ак заметил. И обрадовался. — А ты что не танцуешь? Голова болит? Сделать потише?

— Ни в коем случае, — улыбнулся Ларри. — Жги, фараон!

И подумал: а не пойти ли ему тоже танцевать, в самом деле.


	11. Кто делает уборку

Второй мешок с мусором выносить было уже легче. Третий — совсем легко. Старые счета, флаеры, коробки из-под китайской еды — всё то, из-за чего Ник, забегая к отцу, морщил нос и говорил:

— Пап! У тебя тут настоящая берлога!

«Сами вы берлога», — думал Ларри, утрамбовывая четвёртый пакет. Потом заменил лампочку в светильнике, вытер пыль со стола, вытряхнул из упаковки новый плед: недорогой, но в яркую веселую клетку. И потом задумался.

«Давай ты не будешь выглядеть дураком, если ничего не получится», — ехидничал внутренний голос.

«Нет уж, давай лучше я не буду выглядеть дураком, если что-то получится», — решительно ответил Ларри. И поменял постельное бельё.

Потом взял куртку в прихожей и пошёл на работу.

— Ак? Привет. Ну что, ты не раздумал прогуляться сегодня ко мне в гости?..


	12. Кто подбирает галстуки к рубашкам

— Моя финансовая директриса была похожа на мою жену, — рассказывал Ларри. — Обе считали, что главное достоинство мужчины — уметь подбирать галстуки к рубашкам, и что я в этом плане совершенно безнадёжен. Поэтому я плюнул и вернулся сюда, где всё более-менее ясно: по ночам — форменные галстук и рубашка, в дни визитов высоких персон — стандартный фрак и бабочка, для прогулок — джемпер, дома — футболка…

— А в определённые времена и вообще без ничего, — усмехнулся Акменра. — Кстати, тебе не кажется, что сейчас, когда мы благополучно обошли все этажи, у нас есть добрых полчаса на «вообще без ничего»?

Он щелкнул пальцами, и шакалы-телохранители заслонили вход в египетский зал.


	13. Кто нравится бабушкам у подъезда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В драббле есть отсылка к фику ["Американский пирог"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562316)  
> "Анх, уджа, сенеб эк джет" - древнеегипетское приветствие: да будете вы живы, здоровы и благополучны вечно

Старой миссис Форест до всего было дело. На правах соседки она решила окружить Ларри заботой.

— Мистер Дэйли, — говорила она ежедневно в десять утра, — может, вам нужно что-то постирать? Или приготовить?

В итоге Ларри вежливо объяснил, что днём он спит, а работает ночью. И миссис Форест стала приходить по вечерам.

— Мистер Дэйли, — спросила она однажды, когда Ларри как раз торопился на работу, — а что это за мальчик симпатичный начал к вам приходить? Ругается ещё так… не по-нашему.

Миссис Форест была вдовой моряка и считала, что знает о ругательствах всё.

— Он не ругается, — улыбнулся Ларри. — Он здоровается. Он сказал вам — да будете вы живы, здоровы и благополучны вечно.

— Это на каком же?

— На древнеегипетском.

— Ох, так он иностранец у вас?..

Миссис Форест, несмотря на мужа-моряка, была уверена, что Древний Египет существует до сих пор. Вон же, пирамиды во всех туристических проспектах нарисованы!

Но контрольный случился тогда, когда миссис в десять вечера принесла пирог. Открыл ей симпатичный иностранный мальчик в одном полотенце на бёдрах и весь в муке, увидел пирог и сказал:

— Великий Осирис! Давайте меняться! Ларри, неси наш пирог?

После этого миссис Форест категорически заявила соседу, что мальчик очень хороший, и надо брать. Конечно, девочка бы лучше, но тут у каждого свои вкусы. А так — чего ещё надо: вежливый, хозяйственный и на иностранном языке разговаривает.


	14. Кто ревнует к каждому столбу

Ларри давно хочет внести в злополучный список «почему хорошо, что мы не можем жить вместе, как нормальные люди» ещё один пункт: «Если бы Ак был обычным человеком, я бы ревновал его к каждому столбу».

Ну, а как иначе? При такой-то разнице в возрасте, в привлекательности, в сексапильности, наконец?..

Ларри усмехается про себя: нет, не будет он это вносить. Потому что давно понимает: ревновать Акменра бессмысленно. Он четыре тысячи лет — уму непостижимо! — как-то прожил до Ларри, и уж наверное, не один. Откуда-то ведь взялись у него и сексуальный опыт, и раскованность, и знания. А потом он проживет ещё бог знает сколько лет после Ларри, и скорее всего, тоже будет кого-то любить.

От этой мысли становится совсем тошно; Ларри успокаивает себя тем, что ему-то будет уже все равно. И пытается обдумать другой вариант: обратный.

— Ак, — спрашивает он однажды в самый разгар прелюдии, — а если бы ты был обычным человеком, ты бы ревновал меня к каждому столбу?

Акменра медлит с ответом: совсем немного. А потом шепчет:

— Не понимаю.

Он тычется губами в темноте, куда придётся, лишь бы взять ещё паузу. И после нескольких поцелуев продолжает:

— Я сейчас… очень боюсь каждый раз, что ты не придешь. Что я вылезу — а тебя нет.

Ларри прижимает его к себе крепче — и тоже признаётся:

— Если бы ты знал, как я боюсь. Что приду — а ты не вылезешь.

— Но если бы мы оба были обычными людьми, — у Акменра срывается голос, и это так странно слышать, — этого всего бы не было. Так что этот пункт для твоего списка неактуален. И давай не будем отвлекаться, пожалуйста: у нас с тобой… не так много времени.


	15. Кто главный в постели

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Упоминание Джедидайя/Октавиус  
> дешрет - корона правителя Нижнего Египта

Ларри уже трижды проклял тот день, когда помог Октавиусу придумать Аппарат Для Комментирования. Потому что после лайканья котиков на Ютубе Джед и Октавиус забрели на какой-то развлекательный портал, где начали заполнять тест "Кто в паре главный в постели". Ларри послушал, с каким жаром они это делают, и пошел в египетский зал.

\- Кажется, сегодня будет ещё одна драка между диорамами, - вздохнул он уже в зале.

\- А что случилось? Римляне и ковбои не поделили сырные крекеры?

\- Хуже. Джед и Октавиус нашли тест про главного в постели. И заполняют.

\- Во имя Ра, отними у них эту ерунду! - рассмеялся Акменра. - Я им и так всё скажу. Джед - главный в своей постели, а Октавиус - в своей. А если они хотят общую - то пусть подходят к вопросу с определенной долей этой... демократии.

Ларри не сдержался и фыркнул:

\- И это говоришь мне ты, правитель?

\- А будешь издеваться - будешь главным в своей постели, - хитро глянул в ответ Акменра. И наклонил голову:

\- Сними.

\- Что?

\- Дешрет сними. Сам. Своими руками.

\- П-почему? Зачем?

\- Затем, что мне так нравится. Правитель я, в конце концов, или нет?

Ларри подумал, что у него самого все еще плохо получается сохранять серьёзное лицо: Ак явно справляется лучше. А потом он аккуратно снял дешрет и положил на стол. И сказал с притворной строгостью:

\- А будешь злоупотреблять служебным положением - будешь главный в своей постели, ясно?

И едва не задохнулся: так его сдавили в объятиях. И весело прошептали на ухо:

\- Великий Осирис, что у вас за эпоха! Кому вообще нужны эти главные в постели?

Ларри запустил руки под расшитый плащ, привычно трогая живую теплую кожу, и согласно покивал: вот именно, никому не нужны.

Нам, по крайней мере, точно.


	16. Кто чаще бывает инициатором в сексе

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сиквел к части ["Кто главный в постели"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240712/chapters/32837238)

— …слезть? — улыбнулся Акменра. И качнулся в сторону, словно и правда хотел соскользнуть и устроиться рядом, хотя там совсем не было места. Чёртов узкий диван.

— Ш-ш-ш… Посиди, — Ларри удержал его за бёдра: под ладонями ещё чувствовалась лёгкая дрожь. — Или у тебя это… «рефрактерная-фаза-я-всё»? Ты спать хочешь?

— Вовсе нет. Я хочу разговаривать.

— Так может, у тебя не это… не закончилось?

— И-и-и приз за самый глупый вопрос получает Хранитель Бруклина! — торжественно произнёс Акменра, подражая идиотским телеведущим. И повозил пальцами по влажному пятну на животе Ларри. — Надо вытереть, а то засохнет, и будет тебе… эпиляция поневоле.

Коробка с салфетками была, как всегда, на спинке дивана. Интересующимся Ларри отвечал: «Вот когда вас хотя бы однажды описает Декстер…» Назначать крайним Декстера было очень удобно.

— Интересно мне знать, — спросил Акменра, завершив гигиенические манипуляции, — чем у Джеда с Октавиусом дело кончилось с этим дурацким тестом. Про главного в постели.

— Не спрашивай, — вздохнул Ларри. — Там реально дурацкие были вопросы.

— Например?

— Ну-у… Такие: кто раньше кончает, кто дольше целуется, кто чаще бывает инициатором в сексе?

Тут Акменра захохотал так, что едва не свалился, но для устойчивости поёрзал задницей. Ларри почувствовал, что его личная рефрактерная фаза грозится вот-вот перейти в новую фазу возбуждения.

— О, великая Хатхор! Кстати, как ты думаешь, а у нас кто чаще бывает инициатором в сексе?

— Ты, — ответил Ларри, не раздумывая.

— Правда? А сегодня кто дешрет с меня снимал?

— А кто просил?

— Так я дешрет снять просил! А все остальное — уже не моя инициатива.

— Да ты… — Ларри попытался подняться, но Акменра так обхватил его бёдрами, что желание дергаться как-то пропало.

— А кто позавчера пришёл прямо к закату и сказал «Ак, надо поменять бинты»? В итоге мы чуть не развалили саркофаг, а уж что подумал Рузвельт, который пришёл тебя искать…

— Ак!..

— Ничего не знаю. А кто у тебя дома сказал «Если хочешь, можешь сходить в душ», а потом явился туда же проверить, все ли в порядке? А кто на прошлой неделе попросил помочь ему принести коробки из хранилища, и чем это кончилось прямо в хранилище, а?

— Да я…

— Я шучу, Хранитель Бруклина, — Акменра снова улыбнулся и поерзал, а потом наклонился и поцеловал Ларри в нос. — Я хочу тебе показать, что все эти вопросы очень неоднозначны. Вот и сейчас: я сижу, никого не трогаю, а у тебя, насколько я понимаю, опять эрекция. Я же не могу отказаться от такого недвусмысленного предложения?

— Да ты!.. — начал было Ларри, но его тут же заткнули поцелуем. Ох уж эти правители, вечно у них оказывается крайним кто-нибудь другой.


	17. Кто чаще провоцирует партнёра (во всех смыслах)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Упоминание Джедидайя/Октавиус

— Псст, Гигантор, дело есть, — прозвучало откуда-то снизу. Ларри улыбнулся, присел и помог Джедидайе забраться к себе на колено.

— Гигантор, будь другом, отнеси меня в египетский зал.

— А почему в египетский? И почему тебя одного?

— Ой, вот только не нужно тут сцен ревности, — Джед держался так напыщенно, что Ларри больших трудов стоило не заржать. — Мне с фараоном кое-что обсудить надо. Наедине!

Ларри пожал плечами и посадил Джеда на ладонь.

— Ак? Ты здесь? Я тебе принёс кое-что… для конфиденциальных бесед.

— Не что, а кого! — возмутился Джед. — Слышь, фараон, мне твой совет нужен.

— Ну, я тогда пойду? А то у меня работа.

— Не, Гигантор, ты тоже оставайся, вдруг понадобится! — милостиво разрешил Джед. И зашептал:

— Ак, дело такое: меня Октавиус все время провоцирует. То пойдём в интернете посидим, то приходи на вечер стихов, то слабо тебе тогу приме… кхм… в общем, провоцирует и провоцирует! А я, во-первых, почему-то ведусь как дурак, а во-вторых, я тоже хочу его провоцировать. Научи меня, а?

— А с чего ты взял, что я умею?

— Да ты вон Гигантора все время провоцируешь! А он ведётся!

— Джед, — хотел возмутиться Ларри, но фараон поднял раскрытую ладонь. И сказал:

— Ты ошибаешься, Джедидайя. Это он меня все время провоцирует.

— Ак, — Ларри обратил своё возмущение в другую сторону, но и тут его остановили. Акменра улыбнулся и пояснил:

— Вот скажет он мне — пойдём отнесем коробки в хранилище, и я иду. Скажет — давай прогуляемся ко мне домой, и я прогуливаюсь. Скажет — надо по этажам пройтись, и я прохожусь! А знаешь, почему?

— Почему? — эхом повторил Джедидайя.

— Потому что я хочу, чтобы ему было хорошо. А почему я этого хочу, я тебе не скажу.  
— Тоже мне тайна! Втрескался ты в него по самую корону, вот и весь секрет. А он — в тебя. Но ты же его не провоцируешь?

— Ещё как провоцирует, — вмешался наконец Ларри. — А я ведусь. И знаешь, почему?

— Достали вы со своими вопросами, — нахмурился Джед. — Как мне в итоге Октавиуса-то провоцировать?

— Очень просто, — улыбнулся Акменра. — Говори ему напрямую, что предлагаешь сделать вместе, вот и вся провокация.

— Ага! А если он меня пошлет к этой… к ихней римской матери?

— Это вряд ли, — покачал головой Ларри. — Пойди завтра и попробуй сказать… кхм… Вот чего бы ты хотел?

— На лошадях прокатиться с ним хотел. Вдвоём. Давно хочу. Только он небось не захочет! У него и штанов нету.

— А ты одолжи ему ковбойские штаны, — предложил Акменра.

— Да он и не знает, как их надевать!

— А ты ему помоги.

— Э, тогда вместо лошадей дело может кончиться кое-чем иным, — ухмыльнулся Джед.

— А это — как спровоцируешь, — неожиданно сказали Ларри и Акменра хором.


	18. Кто в доме хозяин

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте есть отсылка к части ["Кто нравится бабушкам у подъезда"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240712/chapters/32837211)  
> "Тайи мервете, тайи себде, тайи анх, тайи ба" - мой любимый, мой драгоценный, моя жизнь, моя душа

В двадцать два часа тридцать две минуты Ларри обнаружил, что в доме кончился кофе, схватил куртку, сказал «Погоди, я быстро» и унесся. А в двадцать два тридцать пять раздался звонок в дверь.

«Опять ключи и деньги забыл», — улыбнулся Акменра. И пошёл открывать.

На пороге обнаружилась миссис Форест с нелепым кульком:

— Мальчики! А я вам печенье принесла!

Фараону понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы сориентироваться в ситуации. Всё-таки опыт правления страной, что называется, не пропьешь.

— К сожалению, Ларри… то есть мистер Дэйли… ушёл на некоторое время. Вы зайдете?

На кухне Акменра отодвинул для гостьи стул, высыпал печенье из кулька в миску, достал чистую чашку. Миссис Форест не выдержала и умилилась вслух:

— Надо же! Настоящий молодой хозяин дома!

Если что и могло снова смутить правителя, так, пожалуй, только что-то подобное.

— Э-э-э, — пробормотал Акменра, надеясь, что на смуглой коже не видно, как он покраснел. — Я совсем не… м-м-м…не хозяин.

— Как это?! Вы же вместе живете?

— Мы не… это… не живём.

— И зря, — решительно припечатала миссис Форест. — Поодиночке-то плохо, куда лучше вдвоём! И ужин согреть, и разговоры разные, и ласки, — она усмехнулась, старательно не замечая, что Акменра вот-вот вспыхнет от смущения. — А после всяких ласк на работу не проспать. Ты где работаешь-то?

Пожалуй, этим вечером впервые за четыре тысячи лет Акменра понял, что значит желание немедленно провалиться сквозь землю.

— В музее, — ответил он, старательно разглядывая стену. — Естественной истории.

— Ой, да вы ещё и вместе работаете? Так вам сам бог велел вдвоём жить. А ты вот, я гляжу, как ни придешь — так непременно он под утро куда-то тебя спроваживает! Ещё солнышко не встало, а вы уже намылились. Нехорошо это!

— Нехорошо, — вздохнул Акменра. И вдруг почувствовал острое желание всё рассказать. Как есть. И даже открыл рот, но тут в замке входной двери заворочался ключ, и из прихожей послышалось:

— Ак? Я пришёл!

— У нас гости, — предупредил Акменра. Но миссис Форест тут же поднялась:

— Нет-нет, ребятки, я ухожу, поздно уже. А печенье-то ешьте, не тратьте время на готовку, у вас поди есть на что его потратить!

Она проследовала к выходу мимо обалдевшего Ларри и закрыла за собой дверь.

— Вовремя ты пришёл, — признался Акменра, глядя, как Ларри стаскивает куртку. — Я ведь ей чуть всё не рассказал.

Ларри посмотрел на него — и улыбнулся.

— Слушай, а может, ей действительно рассказать? Она разразится парочкой моряцких ругательств, древнеегипетская магия с перепугу сделает что нужно, и ты… останешься. Со мной.

Акменра молча забрал у Ларри пакет с кофе и отложил в сторону. А самого Ларри обнял, поцеловал в ухо, подышал в шею. И постоял так, не двигаясь. А потом спросил:

— Ты в самом деле… хотел бы?

— И-и-и приз за самый глупый вопрос получает Акменра, четвёртый фараон четвёртой династии, правитель земли его предков!..

Ларри негромко смеялся, но в этом смехе слышались какие-то грустные нотки.

— Как говорит Джедидайя — балбес ты, коронованная твоя голова. Ты ещё в этом сомневаешься? До сих пор?

— Твоя соседка сказала, что я молодой хозяин дома, — брякнул Акменра вроде бы невпопад. — Но я ответил, что я не…

— Ну точно, балбес, — отозвался Ларри уже серьезно. — Мы с тобой уже выяснили, что это и твой дом тоже, и если бы у нас была возможность…

— Я помню. Я просто ещё… не привык.

— Так привыкай, небтауи. Привыкай.

Дальше Ларри шептал что-то совсем бессвязное, трудно было разобрать: что-то про дом, возможности, чёртову скрижаль, а потом Акменра, кажется, расслышал знакомое «тайи мервете»: с жутким акцентом, но разве это так важно? А если важно — можно поправить, ведь восприятие на слух — основа обучения языкам.

— Тайи мервете, — повторил Акменра, убедившись, что Ларри смотрит на его губы. — Тайи мервете, тайи себде, тайи анх, тайи ба… Давай, Хранитель Бруклина. Повторяй за мной.


End file.
